An Eccentric Coincidence
by xRecklessWriterx
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Sofia, until she was caught in the middle of a crime scene and cornered by a notorious and cocky thief, who she might have accidentally unmasked. Now Sofia finds herself in the witness protection program where she meets a group of super power teenagers that call themselves: Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I know what you're thinking 'Oh My Glob not another OC story! Darn it! She must be a Mary-Sue! WHHHHYY!' But um no this isn't like your typical OC story. Atleast I hope it's not. Just please give it a chance? That's all I ask. Oh and this story is placed a year after the whole' Trouble in Tokyo' Movie.**

**(Edit _: You should know that this story had been reedited by amazingly talented Beta:Titansfan1211 and there have been slight changes) _**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans, but I wish I did *sigh*_**

Sofia Flynn was determined to get her Cheetos, and she wasn't about to let anything get in her way. She had been craving them for the past week, but never got the chance to go buy some. Her best friend Cameron listened to her complain about how she was missing out on the cheesy goodness for a good solid half hour. So she would shut-up, he agreed to take her shift at the café they worked at together, so Sofia could run by the store to get her Cheetos.  
So now there she was, walking on down the street to the nearest convenient store, declaring, "I'm finally going to get my cheesy weesy goodness! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She laughed to herself in delight. "Cheesy weesy goodness, I can't wait," she sang softly to herself as she turned the corner.

She finally arrived at the store and headed straight towards the chip section; she scanned the shelves, until she finally found them. "Yes!" she yelled in excitement, holding the bag of Cheetos up as if it was Simba from "The Lion King". She then realized that there were people around her staring, and instantly put the bag down and hurriedly walked towards the cashier."Hi," she said to the cashier, putting the Cheetos down on the counter, acting as if she hadn't just given full on praise to a bag of food. The man gave her an odd look, but just shrugged. "That'll be $1.50." She handed him a five, got her change, and then headed out.

As soon as she left, she tore the bag open and began to devour the Cheetos like it was her job. As she began walking back to the café, she said in content, "I can die happy now!"  
She only walked about four blocks when suddenly… BOOM! An explosion burst in front of her! She screamed, spilling the rest of her Cheetos on the ground as she ducked behind a hot dog stand. "What the heck?" she thought to herself. She had always known that there were many major crimes in Jump City, but never had she actually ever experienced one firsthand!

Her thoughts were shattered with the high pitched, eerie siren sounds that filled the streets as police cars and ambulances zoomed through. "What is going on?" Sofia muttered to herself, as she peered from behind the stand, taking in the scene. There were cars flipped over, some in flames, and past that was one of the nicer buildings in the area, where people were being evacuated.

She squinted, taking a closer look, and realized that the building had been the main source of the explosion. She wondered how people were able to survive the blast! She started to edge closer towards the corner of the stand, trying to get a better view. As she watched the scene unfold, she saw many civilians run away from the burning building, screaming in terror; police shouting orders to one another; medics carting people into the ambulances.  
"This is way too dangerous for my taste," she said to herself as she waited, making sure there wouldn't be another explosion or some other catastrophe. Satisfied this wouldn't happen, she got up and bolted in the opposite direction of the destruction, terrified that something else would happen. As she sprinted down the street, she made a sharp right at the corner, causing her to stumble a bit before getting back to her original pace.

No farther then two or three blocks, finally slowing down her pace, she was out of breath and panting. Curse those Cheetoes! As she took in some deep breaths, she looked around at her surroundings, realizing she was in... An alleyway? "Seriously? Out of all the places I could've ran to, I ended up in an alleyway. How freakin' terrific!" At least she was safe here.

…Or so she thought, before she turned around and saw a man appear from thin air. "Did I just see that correctly?" ducking behind one of the large dumpsters, she watched as he took a few steps closer towards her direction allowing her to get a closer view of him. He was about 5' 9 and decked out in a black suit marked with a red x on his chest, and a white skull mask with the same marking. Instantly she remembered seeing him on the news once, he was suppose to be some dangerous thief or something in the mist of that . '_What was his name again? Redhood? X-Red? Maybe Red-X? yeah that sounds right..' she thought._

As he took a step towards her direction ,'_Don't get all hysteric, he won't notice you as long as you stay calm and don't make a s-_.' Before she could even finish her thought her phone sang,'_So here's my number so call me maybe it's hard to loo-' _She mentally face palmed herself. How could she forgotten about her stupid phone! Quickly she turned off her phone, but it was too late his eyes were already on her. He began to walk towards her.

Terrified she began to take steps back,"S-stay back, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he cut her off. "Sorry sweet cheeks, you don't look like much of a threat to me," he said, walking closer. Whenever he took a step forward, she took a step back. This game continued for a moment or two until she tripped and fell back.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she tried to get up, but it was too late - he was already too close. Behind his mask she knew he was probably smirking and she started to mentally cursed herself on how pathetic she must appear. Panicked she searched around the ground trying to find something to defend herself, there only a few inches away was a broken bottle. Instantly she grabbed the bottle and threw herself at him.

She swung the bottle toward him, and watched as the white mask flew towards the ground; startled with the sudden impact, he didn't have time to recover before she caught a good look of his face. He had chiseled cheek bones, pale skin, and the most stunning green eyes; in some ways he was pretty, in a street punk kind of way. The view didn't last long as he swept his mask up and swiftly put it back on his face. She took this opportunity to bolt.

She didn't get far before she felt a strong grip on her wrist; he spun her back toward him."Do you like what you saw?" He said with with a smirk in his tone. As he pinned her to the wall a blade appeared out of his sleeve"Too bad that's the last thing you'll ever see; a pity too you were pretty." she started to squirm trying to break loose from him, but he was too strong; she screamed, but knew it was useless.

She felt helpless as the blade came closer towards her throat, until "Stop right there Red X!" a voice called from the entry of the alley.

She turned her head towards the voice, to find a guy close to her age wearing a red fitted shirt with a black and golden cape attached, and green tights. He almost resembled a traffic-light; next to him was a red headed girl, beautiful with her Amazonian like height and tan skin. She was clothed in a tight purple top matched with a skirt and boots. Near her was a man with most of his body made of some high tech metal. Far in the corner was a girl with a dark blue hood covering her face, with deadly pale skin that seemed almost grayish if you looked close. On the other side of her was a small green boy decked out in a full body suit, colored black and purple. Each was in a fighting stance.

"Hey bird brain - you ever heard of privacy?" Red X turned towards the traffic-light guy, further tightening his grip on Sofia; she let out another yelp. The masked guy glanced at her.

"Let her go!" he demanded, his voice stern and intense.

"Or what?" Red X asked, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

"Or this - Titans GO!"

Red X slammed Sofia against the wall, then he let his grip go. She slid down the wall, her head throbbing in pain. "I'll be back for you, sweet cheeks. Don't you worry." He ran towards the Titans.  
She watched, dazed, as the orange girl shot green energy spheres towards X, missing him only by a mere inch, until Red X sprayed a gooey red substance which stuck the Amazon-y girl to the wall opposite Sofia." You GLOBGARD!" she yelled in fury as she shot the same green energy from her eyes. "Am I going crazy?" Sofia thought to herself, as she watched.

Her eyelids were beginning to droop, though she tried to keep them open. She saw a large blurred object heading in her direction, and her eyes shot open as she realized that the object was a large dumpster. Knowing she couldn't get up in time, she braced herself for the impact, yet it never came - the robot man dove towards knocking the dumpster into a different path. The robot man glanced towards her, silently asking if she was alright. She gave a small shrug, and he headed back towards the battle hearing his leader's next command.

"Raven! Get her out to safety!" yelled the Traffic-light guy to the blue cloaked figure. Before she knew it, Sofia was floating from the ground with a black aura surrounding her; her immediate response was to free herself from it, until she realized how little energy she had, and stopped trying. Taking deep breaths, she watched in curiosity as she was levitated close to the ground, but out of nowhere the black aura vanished and soon she began to fall.

Luckily she was only a few feet off the ground; even though there was pain in her back, bum and on her side, she didn't feel any serious injuries. As she began to crawl closer towards the wall and moved her arm, a sharp pain was sent to her shoulder. "Argh!" she moaned as she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder, which now seemed to be in a strange position. "Maybe it's dislocated" she thought.

She remembered in a movie she saw that someone could just pop it back in place. "Let's give it a shot." She used her other arm to grip her shoulder. "Here it goes..." she tried to move her shoulder back, but regretted it as the pain enhanced.

"Oww!" she groaned, slumping back against the wall "bad idea..." She glanced back at the fight. Things were getting heated up. The blue cloaked girl, Raven, was pinned against the wall with red x's on her arms, legs, and mouth. The redheaded girl was still stuck to the wall. Robot man seemed to be powered down or something, and the green boy was wrapped up in a huge X. She watched as he turned into an elephant, a hippo, a panda, and banana? "Wait, I know that can't be right..."

Blinking a few times, she tried to focus on the remaining fighters, slowly becoming blurs. It was only traffic-light guy and Red X; they were both giving they're best shot, dodging and attacking. Finally, Red X had kicked him down, taking the opportunity to wrap him up in another X. "Well kid, it was nice to see you and all, but I should really be going." There were some grunts coming from traffic-light guy as he worked to cut through the bonds, before Red-X turned towards Sofia. "As for you sweet cheeks, I'll definately see you later." With that, he reached to the middle of his belt and disappeared.

Eventually the teens escaped their bonds and head towards her. She looked up at all the blurry faces around her. "Are you okay?" the Traffic-light guy asked.

Sofia pointed toward the green boy, "You," she heard a gulp, "you are a banana." And with that, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry for the late update I got kind of sidetracked.. Anyway if you didn't know already I finally got an amazing beta: Titansfan1211 so let's give her a round of applause *claps*. Also we edited the last chapter so you may want to go back and re-read. That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans..**

The team looked down at the girl with great curiosity. "Dudes, did she just call me a banana?" Beastboy asked, looking towards her with confusion.

"Cyborg, do we have a full body analysis yet?" Robin asked, pointedly ignoring Beastboy's question as he turned towards his robotic friend.

"Hold on, just give me a second," Cyborg replied, crouching down next to the girl. There was an awkward silence as Cyborg's arm began to make some beeping sounds. "Alright got it. She's got a few bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a slight concussion. Besides that she's fine, but she should still go to the ER," Cyborg finished, looking up at his teammates.

Robin shook his head, "No, you heard Red X - he wants the girl. Sending her to the hospital isn't safe for her, or the other patients there. Let's take her back to the Tower. There, her safety is almost guaranteed." The team nodded their heads in agreement. "Raven, I want you to teleport yourself and the girl to the Tower's infirmary to heal her injures." He expected to watch her disappear into a dark aura; instead, she just stood there, staring at him with a look of concern. "Raven?"

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick? While she most likely is innocent, there is no denying the fact that this entire scenario is a bit suspicious - she could be working for Red X, for whatever reason. There's no way of telling that this girl is any good." Raven stated flatly.

The team thought about what she said. Robin nodded at his fellow teammate, "You're right - we don't know. So we can't assume anything. Good or bad, she hasn't made any threat towards us. As far as we know, she's an innocent girl who got herself thrown into a sticky situation, and needs our help." He paused, waiting for Raven's reaction. Reluctantly, Raven picked the girl and engulfed the two in a black, raven-like aura.

* * *

Sofia woke up to whispers: "What do you think?" asked a baritone voice.

"I believe that Robin and Raven are each partially correct in their assessments of this situation - we do not know this girl, nor do we know the situation which had occurred before we arrived," replied a perky voice.

"Well I still wanna know why she called me a banana!"

Sofia slowly opened her eyes, curious as to whom these people were, and why exactly they were talking about her, slowly adjusting to the bright light. Her eyes wandered around the room, until she noticed a group of teens gathered in the corner turned away from her. She cleared her throat, "Uh… Um, excuse me, but where am I?" The group's heads snapped towards her.

"BB, go tell Robin she's awake," ordered the robot man. Beastboy nodded, and zoomed out of the room. Sofia tried sitting up, feeling sore. As soon as she was sitting up straight, a shot of pain pierced through her skull, leaving a migraine behind. She let out a groan. "What the heck happened?"

"Here, drink this," Cyborg suggested, holding a glass of water and a small tablet, "It's for the pain," he added, as she threw him a doubtful glance. She cautiously nodded, and thanked him.

"So, where am I?" she asked again, hoping for an answer.  
"You're in the infirmary at the Titans Tower," replied Cyborg. _"Titans?"_ She thought,_ "Like, the superheroes? Why am I at their Tower?"_

"Uh… why?" she asked aloud, confused. Cyborg looked at her questioningly.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but it was all a blur. She shrugged. "Well this is going to be a prob-" he was cut off by a swish of the door.

"What's going to be a problem?" asked the boy who she assumed was Robin. He was followed by Beastboy and a girl in a blue cloak. The tall man turned towards him.

"She says she doesn't remember what happened."

Robin walked towards her bed, "Can you try to remember?" he asked, gently.

"I'll try," she agreed, closing her eyes once more. She saw flashes of memories: the cafe, Cameron, Cheetos… "I was craving Cheetos, so my friend Cameron offered to cover my shift while I went to the store and got some. After a few blocks on the way back, there was an explosion… I ducked behind the nearest hot dog stand; things were getting too intense, so I ran. I ended up in an alleyway… then I saw him appear out of nowhere, so I hid, but then he found me, and... Something happened… I- I just can't remember," she ended flatly, eyes still closed.

"Try to remember," urged Robin.

"I'm trying."

"Keep trying."

"I am." She muttered

"Try harder." Robin pressed, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I am! Will you just calm down!" Sofia hissed, as she began to rub circles into her temples; Robin was about to retort when he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He looked up at Starfire, with her knowing eyes, and just grumbled, impatiently giving Sofia some time.

A few minutes passed, when finally Sofia opened her eyes, letting out an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry, I just can't remember…" Sofia could tell that they were a bit disappointed and a little skeptical that she couldn't remember.

"Perhaps you will remember later on, but for now I suggest you rest, you have had a stressful day," recommended the Tamaranian girl. Sofia nodded, and looked up at the girl - she couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty. She was a good 6 feet tall, slender, with a bit of muscle tone; she had gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to go perfectly with her flawless tan skin, and her long red velvet locks. In short she was just plain beautiful.

Sofia also couldn't help but feel a little envious; unlike Starfire, Sofia was 5'7 with an average weight, but still out of shape. She had plain gray eyes that were appropriate for her pale freckled skin, and bright copper-like hair. "Please, remind me of your name?" Starfire asked, shaking Sofia out of her daze.

"Oh, right. My name is Sofia, Sofia Flynn." Starfire smiled.

"Well, Sofia, I am Starfire, and these are my friends Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin. Together we have formed the Teen Titans," she ended with a large grin. Sofia nodded, recalling seeing them on the news.

"Is there anything you will be requiring at the moment, Sofia?" Starfire asked, after the team began to file out of the room. Before saying no, Sofia noticed just how gross and dirty she felt.

"Yeah, could I take a shower?" Starfire nodded and lead her toward the bathroom, assuring her that she would bring clean clothes for her to change into and leave them on the sink. Starfire also explained that once she was finished, if she were feeling up to it, she should go to the common room, which was only down the hall. She then left Sofia alone.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Sofia let out a frustrated sigh she had been holding in, "Why can't I remember!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. She headed towards the shower, turning the knob to the warmest setting, and began to let the water wash away the all dirt and stress of the day.

* * *

"Do you really think this is the appropriate time to play video games?" Robin asked, as he watched Beastboy sluggishly take out the disk from the console.

"Sorry, just a habit," Beastboy replied with a shrug, before putting the game away, and sitting down. The team sat around the large table in silence until the door swished open, revealing Starfire.

"Sofia is taking a shower," she informed, sitting down next to Robin.

"Alright. Now that we've got the whole team together," Robin began, looking around the table to his teammates, "let's figure this out."

"I still don't think it was a good idea to bring her to the tower," Raven bluntly chimed in.

"But if she was in danger…" Beastboy began.

"We should have turned her into police custody, where they could give her the proper help she needs," Raven replied.

"While the city police try their hardest, this is a different kind of case altogether; this isn't just some low life mugger - this is a high tech thief who tries his hardest to get what he wants, and has proved to be able to take on the entire team. I hate to say it, but the city police, despite their training, don't stand a chance against him," Robin explained, seeing the doubt in his teammates' faces.

"Though, on the other hand," Raven began, "Red X was also capable of breaking into the tower and find the costume, even without the gadgets; the chances of him being able to break in again are higher now that he has the suit's technology, and he's smart enough to eventually figure out the girl's here."

Robin sighed, knowing she had a point. "Well she's here now. I already did a background check on her and she has no criminal record." he added. "But I suppose the real question is what happened between Red X and her, and why does he want her?"

"Well I have a few guesses," Beastboy started, pulling out his thinking board before anyone could object, "Okay my first guess, is that [5] she's from a different dimension where superheroes only exist in comics, and she knows all of our secrets and timeline! Or, she could be Red X's long lost sister who's on the good side, and wants to defeat him! Or, she could be a princess from another planet with a secret treasure that Red X wants to steal, or maybe she his secret lover that-" before he could continue, a black aura clamped his mouth shut.

* * *

Sofia turned the water off, grabbing a towel from the nearest rack, and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the shower. She walked towards the sink. Wiping steam from the mirror, she looked at her face, noticing a small purple knot in the corner of her forehead. "Are there more?" she thought, as she dropped her towel. She looked at her reflection in shock; covering most of her right side was a large, dark-purplish bruise. She winced as she gingerly traced her finger along the dark mark.

"What the heck happened?" she asked her reflection. "Maybe you would know if you could just remember!" she answered herself darkly. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, as if it would have made a difference, when she saw green. "Green?" she thought, "Why gre-" before she could finish her thought, she had a sudden vision of green eyes, staring dangerously back at her; the eyes were matched to a pale face; Memories of what had happened started to zoom through her mind - it was as if someone was watching a movie in her mind, on fast forward.

Her eyes snapped open when the memories were pieced together. "I remember!" she exclaimed, as she hurriedly pulled on the black tights and over-sized gray sweatshirt. Sofia rushed out the door, and ran straight down the corridor.

* * *

Since the Titans were still in deep discussion about their guest, they barely noticed the swishing-open of the door, or the damp redheaded girl who entered. "I remember!" she said, a bit out of breath. "Am I really that out of shape?" She walked towards the large table where the team sat.

"You remember?" asked Raven, a bit skeptically. Sofia nodded her head frantically, "I remember all of it." Cyborg offered her his seat, and after a small 'thank you', she sat down. She went on full on story mode, and told them everything from the Cheetos, to the unmasking, all the way to the fight.

"… And then I blacked out." she ended, waiting for some sort of response.

"So you're saying that you accidentally unmasked one of the most wanted criminals in Jump City?" Beastboy asked in shock.

Sofia nodded. "Well… yea, I guess, but when you put it that way I guess it sounds pretty unbelievable." There was a silence. Sofia panicked. _Did they not believe her? Did they think she was lying?_ Before she could think of anything else to say, Robin interrupted her thoughts.

"Can you tell us what he looked like?" This sent a bit of relief to Sofia. _"They believe me!"_

She tilted her head to the side, and closed her eyes, imagining his face. "He was pretty…" she whispered. Hearing an awkward cough in the corner, she realized what she just said aloud. "Uh, I mean, he had really pale skin, defined cheekbones, thin, pail-pink lips and dark green eyes,and jet black hair" She then opened her eyes and looked at the Titans as if trying to make them imagine the face as well.

After a moment of silence broken only by the scribbling of pen on paper, Sofia cleared her throat, catching the Titans' attention. "I don't mean to sound rude, and I'm really grateful that you guys… healed me and all, I mean now at least I won't have to pay hospital fees, but… when can I go home?" She watched as the team exchanged uncomfortable glances to one another. "Is there something I'm missing?" she asked.

"Well… Considering the situation you've been placed in, and the information you've just given us, we don't think it's safe for you to leave the Tower at this time," Robin started off,"You see, knowing that much about Red X not only puts your life in danger, but also those of-"

"Wait, you're saying I can't leave the Tower?"

He paused, "Well I mean we can't hold you hostage or anything, but we'd recommend it because-"

"No! I can't just stay here! It may be hard to believe, but I do have a life!"

"Yes, I understand that, but if you could just listen for a minute-"

"What about my family, friends, job, education? I can't just leave all that behind!" she screamed. Realizing how loud her voice had become, she whispered, "I can't just stay here and leave all that I care about behind." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Cyborg looking back down at her with sympathy.

Robin waited patiently until he knew Sofia was done with her rant, "I know first-hand that this is going to be hard for you, no matter what you choose to do, but keeping you here is the safest bet. Here you've got better protection. Also, keeping you here will make it easier to bring in Red X, what with you only down the hall to identify him, and the faster we capture him, the sooner you can get back to your life. On the other hand, if you choose to leave, and take that risk, you still have police protection. But there is a chance that your loved ones may be in danger as well, should Red X try to find you, or keep you quiet. You very well may have to completely change your identity and location," Robin softly explained.

"He's right. If I leave, Red X could use everyone I love and know against me. He could find me easily. Do I really want to risk that?" She thought to herself. "…I guess staying here's the better option?" Sofia didn't need an answer to know she was right. "Then I guess I'll stay." she stated lamely. Robin nodded in aproval.

There was an awkward silence, until, "Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, "You are going to have a most enjoyable time here at the Tower!" Starfire rambled happily, with a huge grin, "Perhaps we may do the playing of games, or painting of the nails, or even-"

She was cut off by Cyborg, who saw how overwhelmed Sofia looked, "Hey, Star, maybe we should just let her rest a while before we do anything. She's had a very eventful day."  
Starfire grin dampened.

"I suppose you are correct. But maybe tomorrow when you are well rested we may hang out?" her eye filled with hope, and Sofia couldn't help but smile.

"Of course Starfire I would love to." Starfire squealed with glee as she gave Sofia a good ol' Tamerian hug.

Sofia winced at the tight embrace, "Okay...totally bruised up still…. And I...can't...breath...help…!" as soon as Starfire notice that the girl was turning an interesting shade of purple, she instantly let go, blushing slightly, as she watched Sofia take a few breaths.

"Beastboy, why don't you take Sofia to one of the extra rooms," Robin suggested, as he watched her return back to her original shade. Beastboy nodded, gesturing towards the door.

"Alright Red, follow me."

Sofia raised her eyebrow, "Red?"

Beastboy shrugged, "Well yeah, everyone here has a nickname so why not have one for you?" Sofia said nothing, and followed him out. As they walked through the long corridor, he gave her a small tour, pointing out which room belonged to which Titan, where she'd find the bathrooms, how to get back to the common room… Finally they arrived at their destination, and he lastly explained what code to press in.

As the door slid open, Sofia couldn't help but stare in awe. The ceiling was painted black, with beautiful stars scattering it; not the stick on ones from the store, but actual little lights that some how managed to stick without any screws or adhesives she could detect. The walls were painted in different shades of purple, with what looked like canyon rocks scattered around.

"This is beautiful…" Sofia breathed. Beastboy slightly smiled, "Whose room was this?" she asked, not believing that a room this detailed and seemingly personal could be just a simple guest room. She turned to Beastboy, who still hadn't answered. His face had darkened, and his pointed ears were tilted downwards.

"… A really good friend of ours." he whispered. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth, knowing not to ask anymore questions.

Beastboy smiled again, putting on a happy face. "Well, here's your room, Red. I hope you enjoy your stay at El Casa Tower!" Sofia let out an amused giggle, before walking deeper into the room, "Well, um, if you need anything, you know where to find me. Oh, and there some left over pizza if you're hungry. The fridge has an open-door policy." Beastboy started walking out the door, but stopped and turn towards her, "You know, there's nothing to worry about. I mean, how much more safe can you be when you're living with heroes in a super-secure island based tower?" He shot her a cheeky smile and left.

As the door closed, she couldn't help but let out an over dramatic sigh as she plopped down onto the bed. "_What have I gotten myself into_?" she thought to herself, as exhaustion started to take over. The last thoughts she had before drifting off to a dreamless sleep, were how she would never listen to another Carly Rae Jepsen song again, and how she officially hated Cheetos…

* * *

Somewhere along the outskirts of Jump City sat a young man in a tiny condo, surrounded by his computer - linked to city security cameras - blue prints, and stolen files. There was a smirk on his lips as he read over the information he had found. With another sip of his Monster, he shut down his laptop and looked out of the window toward the glamorous city.

"Watch out. I'm going to find you, Sofia."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi I know it's been a while and I'm soo sorry! But let's just say there was a bit of a mix up with me and my Beta. Anyway thank you for all the nice reviews and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Special Note: Please send thanks to my amazing Beta TitanFan1211 who helped me with this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I secretly do own DC comics, and decided to write a non-profit storyline... No not really that was a lie...Oh well...A girl can dream.**

Sofia woke up with a start, as she let her eyes wander around her "new room".

"So it wasn't just a dream…" she thought, as she settled back into bed. She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. 5 o'clock in the morning. "Great… Might as well get up," she muttered to herself, as she climbed out of bed. She silently punched in the security code and exited the room.

After digging around the bathroom, she found an unused toothbrush and began to prep herself up for the morning. Not having any other clean clothes, she stayed in what she had been given the day before. After she finished putting her hair up into a tangled braid, she gave herself a little overview. "Hot mess look complete!" she said with a fake smile, then trudged out the door towards the common room.

She walked in as soon as the door swished open; there she was met with the sight of a certain purple haired girl levitating, facing towards the abnormally large window. "Are you enjoying just standing there?" Raven asked, still facing towards the window.

"Oh, uh good morning…" Sofia awkwardly replied, realizing that she had been standing there, staring at the empath.

When Raven didn't reply, Sofia shrugged and walked around until her eyes landed on an overly large stereo. She walked over and began to switch between the stations, until she heard a nice light saxophone, accompanied with a low bass, joined a smooth piano melody. "Nice, Jazz…" Sofia thought with a smile, as she indulged in the song.

"You like jazz?" asked a monotone voice with hints of curiosity. Sofia jumped, shaking out of her trance.

"Oh I'm sorry! Is it too loud?" Sofia asked not wanting to bother her hosting Titan. Raven shook her head, "No, it's fine... Actually, I like jazz as well." She watched Sofia from the corner of her eye.

"Really? Who's your favorite artist?" Sofia asked, interested. "Music always is the best kind of conversation starter..."

* * *

The Titans could handle all types of surprises: from the dead coming back alive, to their teammate bringing on the supposed "end of the world". The Titans could handle anything… that is, at least until they entered the common room later that morning…

The Titans were greeted with the sight of their resident empath sitting at the kitchen counter, chatting politely with a copper headed girl, who seemed to be focused on flipping pancakes. Beastboy cleared his throat, clearly confused with the odd situation.

Sofia looked over by the door, seeing the awe-struck, yet puzzled looks on the Titans faces. "Oh, hey guys. Good morning," Sofia greeted, bringing her focus back on her pancakes.

Robin, the first one to get over the shock of the scene, gathered his composure and walked towards the table. "So, what are you doing?" he asked, taking a seat near the end of the table.

After successfully flipping another pancake, "Well I thought that this could be a bit of a 'thank you' for protecting me and everything..." Sofia answered, "And I hope you don't hate pancakes, I mean, I would try to make more, but uhh… unless you want burnt toast and eggs and bacon..."

"Nah, don't worry about it! I'll handle the meats!" Cyborg responded, as he walked towards the refrigerator, taking out bacon and other various meat products.

"No way man! We are not eating that! I mean du-ude! I've been all those animals!" Beastboy yelled, rushing towards the kitchen, shoving the meat out of Cyborg's hand; no later than this did they begin their usual Meat vs. Tofu argument.

Without the other Titan's experience tuning the two out, Sofia got fed up with the banter quickly, "Why can't we have both?" she interjected. She shrunk down as both guys turned to her, and began to shout their responses towards her. "Well that always worked in that taco commercial..." She backed away slowly from the argument.

Eventually, everything was decided, and Cyborg had miraculously won the great battle, was frying bacon and sausage in victory. Sofia set down the pancakes and other goods. "Well, dig in!" she invited and watched the guys immediately stab their forks into the food.

After the teens finished devouring the meal, they sat in silence, letting the food settle in their stomachs. "Well Red, I gotta say - those pancakes… were AWESOME!" Beastboy exclaimed, as he rubbed his rounded out belly.

"Yes, thank you Sofia for the wonderful meal!" Starfire thanked with gratitude. Sofia couldn't help but blush a bit at the compliments.

"It was nothing really, I owe you guys."

"How do you make the batter so sweet?" Beastboy asked randomly.

"It's a family secret..." she smirked as she saw Beastboy eyes widen in protest.

"Oh, come on Red! Pleeeeaaaasssse tell me?" Beastboy begged.

"Nope."

"Pleeeaase!"

"No."

"I'll be your bestfriend."

"Ehh, nope."

"I'll make it worth your while," he tried, wiggling his eyebrows.

She snorted in amusement. "Pass."

"Don't make me use my secret weapon!" he warned.

"Go right ahead," she accepted the challenge.

Not a moment later did the changling turn into a puppy with overly large eyes. Sofia laughed, "I must admit, you're adorable!"

"Roof!"

"…But I'm still not telling you." At this announcement, the changling transformed back to human armed with a glare and a pout combo.

* * *

After being denied the right to help with cleanup duty, ("You're our guest! And you cooked! No."), Sofia retired to her room intending to take a nice, long afternoon nap; at least, that was the plan, until she was interrupted by a knock on her door. Sofia groaned as she turned on her side. "Maybe if I don't answer they'll leave me alone..." she thought, as she dug her head further into her pillow.

Unfortunately, the person knocking was insistent on seeing her, for the knocking would not subside, and it was even louder than before. "Ugh, fine you win!" Sofia rolled off of the bed, and headed towards the door.

The door swished open, revealing Starfire, carrying a large box in her hand. "Hello, [6] Sofia!" Starfire greeted merrily.

"Hey Starfire… what's up with the box?" she asked, pointing towards the object in question.

"Oh, it is a box with some of your personal belongings, so you feel more at home!" Starfire stated, handing the box over to her. Confused, Sofia took the box and put it on her bed. She opened the box and sure enough, there were her clothes, pictures, laptop, and... her underwear?!

"Star, who gave you this?" Sofia asked turning to the Tarmerian girl, face blushing a furious scarlet.

Starfire shrugged, "Robin."

Sofia tried to hide the embarrassment on her face as she imagined the Titan's leader looking through her undergarments. Suddenly the embarrassment turned into anger. How dare he break into her house and go through her things? "Where is the wonder boy anyway?" Sofia asked, trying to keep her tone even.

"Oh, I believe he's in his study," Starfire responded, oblivious to the malice in her tone.

"And where is that, again?" she asked, and then listened, as Starfire told her, "Thanks Star..."

As she headed out the door, she heard Starfire yell, "-And you have most decorative undergarments, Sofia!"

After that comment, Sofia was fueled with plenty of anger, and was ready to give the team leader a piece of her mind. When she reached the door, she knocked up a storm. As the door opened, it revealed a calm, level-headed Robin, "Oh, hey Sofia, what's up?"

For some reason, his calm demeanor seemed to anger her more, "What's up?! What's up with you going to my apartment and going through my personal items?"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Oh don't act clueless, I know you've been in my apartment! I mean how could you do that without my permission? I swear, that's breaking and entering! I mean who do you think you are?!

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you would like to have a piece of home with you while you're stuck living here…"Robin retorted. Sofia was silent after that. _'Wow way t'go Sofia, someone is just trying to be nice, and you yell at them. Smooth.'_

"Well I feel like a jerk now..." Sofia mumbled, "I'm sorry… I just didn't like the thought of you going through my things that's all..."

"Don't worry, I know the feeling…"

"I see… well, sorry for me being a **, it's just that I just wished you asked me, I mean I would've said yes, and then I wouldn't have to worry about you seeing anything embarrassing like my underwear or... you know what? I'm just going to shut up right now..." Sofia trailed off. "Well… I'm going to go and um… yea. Thank you," she awkwardly finished, and then gave the boy wonder a brief hug.

She turned to leave, when he put a hand on her shoulder, "If it makes you feel better, I had someone else pack your clothes," he said with a knowing smirk on his face. Sofia said nothing as she briskly walked out the door with a light blush on her face.  


* * *

His footsteps echoed as he walked through the empty apartment, eyes wandering around the blank walls. As he walked further into the home, he noticed a picture that had fallen on the floor. He crouched down and picked up the picture, one of a little girl with fiery red hair and a toothy grin next to a middle age man who resembled the girl with his copper-like hair. Red-X smirked, "Well it looks like I need to make a call..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hey there you come here often? No? Well you should ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics... **

After few days of staying at the Tower, Sofia had finally been given a more official tour of the Tower. "…And right here is the training room." The door slid open, revealing a large open spaced room filled with workout equipment, "there's one outside," Beastboy said, "but this one focuses more on our physical needs while the other one is more for our powers and stuff."

Sofia nodded as she gazed around the room,'_ Maybe I could take this as an opportunity to get back in shape?_' Sofia thought, as she followed Beastboy out of the training room and into the elevator.

"Ok, now what I'm about to show you is going to blow your mind!" Beastboy proclaimed with excitement gleaming in his eyes. Sofia raised her eyebrow, curious, as the elevator came to a stop.

As the door opened, Sofia couldn't help but let her jaw drop: there in the center of the room was a car. Not just any car. The car. That is, the car of every man's (and Sofia's) dreams. Sofia stepped out of the elevator, marveling at the sleek blue and white exterior. She was just about to reach out and touch the smooth metal when, suddenly- "What do you think you're doing?" a deep baritone voice questioned from behind. Sofia squeaked as she jumped back from the vehicle, and turned towards Cyborg, who stared down at her with curiosity.

"I... uh... was... um..." Sofia couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I was just showing her around and thought she should come down to see the T-Car. That's all," Beastboy explained.

Sofia sent the changeling a grateful look, as she began to compose herself once more, "Yeah, it's a real beauty." Sofia asked.

Cyborg grinned, "Yep! She's my pride and joy."

"Did you build her yourself?"

"Yep, made her with my own two hands, from scratch!"

"Seriously? How did you do it?" Sofia asked amazed.

Cyborg's grin widened. "Oh no, here we go again..." Beastboy sighed, as he prepared himself for Cyborg's annual spiel.

* * *

As the teens continued to munch on their pizza, Sofia sat on the edge of her seat, listening to the intriguing tale of one of the Titans' missions.

"…And then finally, we got the case!" Beastboy exclaimed, as he jumped up from his seat with a wide grin of triumph.

"What was in the case?" Sofia asked, wild with curiosity.

"Oh uh well it was uh um…" Beastboy began to stammer, and turned to his team leader for guidance.

"It was something personal of mine," Robin answered simply. The team then sat there in a bit of uncomfortable silence, hoping their new roommate wouldn't mind the secrecy, or take it personally.

Sofia just shrugged, "I get it. When I was younger, I had this old diary that was filled with all my secrets and stuff, and like, I know I wouldn't want people to know what was inside, especially all of Jump City's most wanted… Then again, I don't think any villains would actually care about a thirteen-year-old's secrets… either way I getcha." she stated.

"Anyways," Beastboy began, trying to change the subject, "Do you have any stories for us?" He asked.

"Yeah, we barely know anything about you," Cyborg added.

Sofia smiled, "Um, well I'm suppose to be in my senior year but I skipped a grade and graduated early, I was accepted into the University of Jump City, and I'm hoping to major in Children Psychology and probably minor in nursing.

"Really? Any particular reason?" Raven asked curiously, as she averted her gaze up from her book.

"Well I guess it just... interested me" she Titans smartly didn't question her further.

"Anyway what else should you know about me… uhh, my mom is a technical engineer, and my dad used to write tour guide books. Course, that meant we moved around a lot when I was younger."

"How interesting! You must have many fascinating stories to share about these travels, then." Starfire commented.

"Well yeah I guess, but none as interesting as being chased by bad guys or aliens invading and things like that."

"Either way there must be some that would be most delightful!" Starfire pressed.

"Well, there was this one time..." Sofia began traveling down memory lane.

* * *

The Titans were nearly reduced to tears from laughing so hard, and even Raven had to smirk, as Sofia had finished the tale of her trip to France.

"… after that, we were banned from ever stepping in that bakery again…" Sofia finished as the Team calmed down.

"Oh Sofia, you must tell us more of your adventures!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I don't know, it's getting pretty late… and they're not that interesting, I don't want to bore you to death…" Sofia trailed off.

"Aw, come on Red! Just one more story!" Beastboy pleaded.

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine, if you really want one…" she pondered on what which story to tell, "How about the time I went to the circus?" Sofia asked, as the Titans crowded in closer, nodding their approval at her choice.

* * *

_It was her seventh birthday, and Sofia and her parents had just recently returned to the States. Of course, there was no time to throw a party, but her parents agreed to let her pick what she wanted to do that day._

_"I want to go to the circus." she told them when they asked her; she had seen an advertisement on TV that said one was in town. After a short discussion, her parents had agreed, and ordered tickets, much to her delight._

_Later that night, she and her family arrived in front of a big red and white striped tent with a huge neon sign, reading, Haley's Circus._

_"Now remember Sofia, don't leave our side - we don't want you to get lost," Her mother explained to her, as they entered the crowded tent. Sofia nodded absentmindedly as she took her seat, too enthralled by the circus. Soon after, the ringmaster entered the ring, and Sofia couldn't help squirm in excitement as he introduced the first act._

_Act after act, Sofia couldn't help but feel just a little bit more awestruck than before. Finally the show was coming to an end, "NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," The booming voice began, "BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU TONIGHT, LET'S LEAVE YOU IN THE HANDS OF OUR HIGH FLYING FRIENDS, THE FLAYING GRAYSONS!" The ringmaster then gestured up to the aerialists above him._

_Sofia looked up to find an adult couple. And then suddenly, she couldn't believe her eyes - she saw a boy close to her age, give or take a year, up there as well!_

_The trio waved at the crowd, before the man grabbed onto the bar and swung himself into the air. He let go of the bar. Sofia closed her eyes, afraid to see the man falling to the ground. She felt a small nudge from her father._

_"It's okay Princess, look." Her father pointed up to the man, who had caught the bar with ease, and was now doing complex looking back flips in mid-air._

_Sofia eyes widened in shock, "Woah..." was all she could muster, as the man grabbed onto another bar, swinging himself to another platform._

_Moments later his wife had joined him, and the only one left was their son, who had given the crowd one more big smile, before he swung and flipped, launching himself off the platform, and after a series of summersaults and flips, he joined his parents on the opposite platform._

_No later had he landed than the family again launched themselves into a series of flips and summersaults and cartwheels mid-air. While Sofia sat at the edge of her seat, feeling a thrill of adrenaline, she watched each one of the members fly through the air, ending on their starting platform._

_Much to Sofia's disappointment, the show had come to a close, and the Flying Graysons took their bows, and ran through the exit in the back of the tent. "How do they do that?" Sofia asked her father, as they got up from there seats._

_Her father smiled down at her, "Well sweetheart, some people were just born to fly." He grabbed her hand and they walked into the crowd._

_As Sofia thought about what her father had said, she __looked back at the tent, and remembered her jacket. She had forgotten it! "I gotta get my jacket!" She let go of her father's hand, and tried to push her way back. _

_Her father noticed, "SOFIA!" he yelled as he tried to go after her, but the crowd had swallowed her._

_As Sofia weaved her way through the crowd, she eventually found herself back in the tent, facing the large trapeze. "Born to fly…" her father's voice echoed in her mind. "What if I was born to fly?" Sofia questioned. Forgetting about her jacket, she climbed over the gate to the center ring, and walked up towards the large pole. Since Haley's was staying in the area for a few more days, no riggers were around, and the cast was backstage, meaning nobody was there to stop her. "Wow it's a bit bigger then I thought…" She said to herself, as she climbed up the long ladder._

_She finally reached the floor bed. She walked closed to the edge, and reached for the bar, a bit of fear holding her. "Well if that kid can do it, I can too!" she looked down, gulping nervously. "Well… here I go…" She took a deep breath, held on tight, and jumped off of the board._

_At first it was a thrill to be in the air, but that quickly was replaced by fear as Sofia dangled in the air, realizing she didn't know what to do now. Then she remembered something else from the show, the very reason the Graysons had the finale: They performed without the safety of a net. She screamed, but the tent was empty. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" she cried out, as she felt her grip loosen. She looked down and finally noticed how far up she was. She began to cry erratically, and as she began growing tired, her grip faltered, and she began to fall. She clutched her eyes shut, expecting to feel the hard ground. However, she instead felt a body slam into hers, and then her feet joined with the solid platform once again._

_Her eyes still shut, she cried into the stranger chest, and felt the person wrap there arms around her. The person began to mumble something to her, and she peeked her eyes open to see who had saved her; to her surprise, she saw the young boy from the trapeze act! He looked down at her with a small smile, "E în regulă ești în siguranță." the boy said to her. Sofia didn't understand what he said, but smiled anyway._

_"Sofia!" She turned her head, and looked down to see her dad, frantically running around trying to find something, or someone, to help his daughter._

_"Your… Papa?" the boy questioned her, struggling to find the right words. She nodded._

_The boy unwrapped his arms from around her, and helped her climb down. As soon as she was on the ground, she ran to her father who enveloped her into a hug, "Don't you ever do that again munchkin!" Her father mumbled into her hair._

_Sofia nodded her head, and then let go from the embrace, and turned around to see that the young boy now stood standing there with his own family._

_Her father then went up to the family to apologize, and as the grown-ups began to talk, Sofia walked over to her savior._

_"What's your name?" Sofia asked the boy._

_"…Richard." the boy had said after a few moments of contemplating on what she had asked._

_"I'm Sofia." The boy nodded. _

_"Thank you for saving me." Sofia said with a small blush of embarrassment. The boy, once deciphering her words, just shrugged and smiled._

_Sofia began to think about how in movies, the princess always thanked the hero who rescued her. And wasn't he her hero? She got on her tippy toes, and kissed the boy on the cheek. The boy blushed at the sudden gesture. Sofia smiled, "You're my hero." She explained, as her father called that it was time to leave. She gave the boy one last glance and a wave before leaving._

* * *

"Whoa." Beastboy was of course, the one to break the silence that followed.

"That was a very exciting, and enjoyable story!" Starfire added.

And as the Titans sat there asking questions, and chattering, no one noticed the group leader silently slip into the shadows…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, no this isn't a new chapter...And there won't be for about a week or two...And I'm so sorry, I really am. But it's just that school and swim and other personal things just took over my life for a while. But have no fear! I will have a new chapter coming out soon! I promise! Also I am in a desperate search for a beta! (Wow! That's a lot of exclamation points!) So if you're interested, or if you know someone who might be, please PM as soon as you can. Thanks :) **


End file.
